


Tu quoque

by weishenbi



Series: Fictober2018 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (más o menos), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff mayoritariamente, M/M, Torneo de debate, debate au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbi/pseuds/weishenbi
Summary: Jaehyun y Johnny llevan años enfrentándose en los torneos de debate, sus estilos retóricos son diferentes y se disputan constantemente el premio a mejor orador, de modo que, naturalmente, se ha desarrollado un considerable pique entre ellos. Menos mal que este año Johnny no va a participar y Jaehyun lo tendrá un poco más fácil, ¿no?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> En principio esto iba a ser un drabble cortito pero se me fue un poco de las manos... Durante el fic hay muchas referencias más técnicas o específicas respecto a lo que es el propio debate. No es necesario entender el funcionamiento perfectamente para el avance de la trama, y explicarlo en el propio fic me parecía fuera de lugar y un poco cortar el ritmo de la historia innecesariamente. ¡Pero si tenéis curiosidad por algo podéis preguntar en los comentarios y con mucho gusto lo aclararé!

Jaehyun no las tenía todas consigo este torneo, y eso ya constituía en sí mismo una novedad. El reglamento había cambiado ligeramente respecto al del trimestre pasado en lo que se refería a la duración de cada intervención, dando un minuto más a la introducción y uno menos a la primera refutación, lo cual le obligaba a dedicar menos tiempo a asentar la solidez de los argumentos de su propio equipo y más a desmontar los del contrario. Y, sinceramente, si quisiera dedicarse a eso tomaría el rol de segunda refutación, no de primera. ¿Dónde quedaba el “construye primero y arrástralos después pero dejando lugar a que se repongan para que la segunda refu les destroce del todo”? Pero claro, conociendo a los jueces a los que tenían que convencer este fin de semana todo cuadraba. Por supuesto que Oh Sehun y Park Jinyoung preferirían ver una carnicería sangrienta que acabase en una barbacoa antes que una tranquila, precisa y sofisticada preparación de sushi-

 _Bueno, ya está bien. Que se te suben los humos._ Se ajustó los botones de las mangas de la camisa por enésima vez y salió al pasillo a pasear para relajarse. Y, de acuerdo, también para encontrar a Doyoung.  
  
_\- ¡Jae!_ \- Ah, ahí estaba, el mejor conclusor de todo el país y, a juicio de Jaehyun, del mundo entero, saludándole desde su esquinita en la escalera y haciéndole gestos para que se acercase. - _¿Ya estás comiéndote la cabeza? Qué hablamos ayer, por Dios..._

_\- No me estoy comiendo la cabeza, estoy... indignado por el cambio. Encima tenía que ser con un tema de leyes medioambientales, es que voy a pegarme un tiro._

_\- Yo tampoco controlo del tema, lo sabes, pero Taeil y Yuta sí, y hemos repasado las evidencias ocho millones de veces, lo vas a clavar como todo lo que haces, míster mejor orador.-_ Las últimas palabras las pronunció con ese tonito de retintín sin malicia, con una de esas sonrisas que cautivaban a auditorios enteros. El aludido le propinó una ráfaga de golpes suaves con la carpeta en el brazo, intentando sin éxito esconder la sonrisa cómplice.

A decir verdad, Doyoung probablemente tenía razón cuando le dijo anoche por teléfono que necesitaba salir un poco de su zona de confort y adaptarse a nuevos esquemas para mejorar su técnica en debate académico y desarrollar estrategias que pudiera aplicar en otros ámbitos. Igual que tuvo razón el día anterior, y el anterior a ese, y durante todo el mes que el refutador había estado quejándose desde que leyeron las bases de la convocatoria. _En fin. Al menos este curso tengo un motivo menos de agobio en las mesas._

 

*******

 _Yo es que no sé para qué cojones digo nada. Este qué hace aquí. ¡¡Es que no me puedo creer mi suerte de mierda!! Encima va con Ten, Kun y Sicheng. Juro por Dios que como nos toque contra ellos y Yuta o Taeil intenten tirarle el más mínimo atisbo de ficha a Sicheng durante el debate se comen todos los gráficos uno por uno. Que me cago en mi estampa._ Por supuesto, por fuera se estaba limitando a ofrecer un saludo cordial y a desear suerte al equipo de la FSU, poniendo tierra de por medio entre Seo y él tan pronto como le fue humanamente posible.

 _Y claro que nos tocará contra ellos en algún momento. A menos que lo hagamos fatal en las preliminares. O que Taeyong y compañía se los carguen, pero tienen a un niño de primero y no sé yo cómo saldrá eso._ Se escurrió entre la marea de cuerpos que atiborraban el salón de actos y, apenas localizó a Yuta, se acercó a él por detrás y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, recibiendo una cariñosa palmadita en la cabeza a modo de saludo. _Céntrate, Jaehyun. Dodo no te ha hecho ver High School Musical treinta y seis veces para que no aprendas la dichosa frasecita de “get your head in the game”._

 _\- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Doil me dejen vivir si saboteo las preliminares y nos ahorramos este mal trago yéndonos pronto a casa? -_ Susurró, sonando casi preocupantemente serio.

_\- No me seas dramas antes de entrar a las salas, haz el favor._

 

*******

En fin. Ni siquiera le sorprendía que hubieran llegado a esta situación. Habiendo superado las preliminares y hasta los cuartos de final, la tabla de resultados mostraba alegremente que habían quedado empatados en puntos en el debate contra la FSU. Así que ambos equipos pasaban y mañana en las semifinales volverían a enfrentarse. Genial. Maravilloso. Estupendo. Fantástico. Se le estaban empezando a acabar las palabras positivas que pensar agresivamente en tono sarcástico cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Taeil le agarró del brazo y le condujo hacia la zona donde el resto del equipo estaba repasando las notas de hoy, bolis y subrayadores en cada mano o boca.

 _\- En general diría que el en contra lo llevamos bastante fuerte, aunque no hayamos podido desplegarlo contra los de la JYU ni los de la FSU, que tendremos que ver mañana._ \- Empezó el mayor de todos, elaborando uno de sus archicélebres “esquemas” consistentes en combinaciones de garabatos, flechas y círculos completamete ininteligibles para cualquiera que no fuera su propio autor. - _Deberíamos repasar los puntos flacos de las refu del a favor, pero sugiero que primero hagamos acopio de, y enumeremos, las líneas argumentales de los adversarios de mañana, tanto a favor como en contra. ¿Alguno tiene otra idea, antes de pasar a ello?_

_\- ¿De la conclu del a favor no deberíamos hablar?_

_\- No creo, Dodo, la intro de Taeil es bastante sólida y realmente con que Jae y yo te demos mejor material ya estamos reforzando lo que te ha podido cojear ese par de veces._ \- Yuta ya había empezado a dibujar caritas felices y espirales con el boli en la mano de Doyoung, que en un principio había cogido para ayudarle a relajarse.

_\- Sep, lo siento mucho, sobre todo por el argumento de la corrupción, sé que pude medio salvarlo en el momento pero no tenía mucha coherencia con nuestra línea argumental y no es justo que tuvieras que hacer esa pirueta retórica para salvarme el culo..._

_\- Jae, está bien, no te preocupes. Que os convenza mantener la intro me tranquiliza, la verdad, así que ¿descansamos, nos disgregamos, hablamos con el resto y nos vemos a las siete en el aparcamiento para ir a mi casa y poner todo en orden?_

 

Comer algo y hablar tranquilamente con los otros equipos había obrado milagros en su estado de ánimo. Cerca ya de las siete menos cuarto había intercambiado opiniones con otros concursantes, se había puesto al día con los conocidos que llevaba tiempo sin ver y había cotilleado de lo lindo con Taeyong. Por lo que había escuchado comentar a jueces y participantes, el niño nuevo, el tal Jaemin, había sido un refutador implacable y había desbancado a veteranos sin despeinarse.

Jaehyun admiraba inconmensurablemente la capacidad de Taeyong como líder de equipo. Su estrategia estrella se basaba en conseguir siempre una dinámica de trabajo en equipo tan compenetrado que los refutadores pudieran intercambiarse posiciones en cada debate, en algunos casos incluso intercambiando conclusor con alguno de los refutadores. En los torneos en que se les permitía (en algún caso las directrices eran inflexibles y habían tenido que mantener la misma alineación toda la competición), desbarataban completamente las estrategias del equipo contrario, al ser prácticamente imposible utilizar su conocimiento del estilo discursivo de cada miembro del equipo en su contra si no podían predecir la posición que ocuparían. Una parte de él rezaba por verles en acción contra la FSU antes que contra su propio equipo, por el mero placer de disfrutar el especáculo, mientras que otra estaba demasiado ocupada estresándose por cómo enfrentarse a semejantes titanes. En esas estaba, picándose en tono amistoso con Taeyong antes de volver con sus compañeros, cuando Seo apareció a su lado, aparentemente materializado de la nada.

_\- Tae, cielo, siento interrumpir pero Ten está buscándote, ¿le digo que venga o que espere a que acabéis?_

_\- Ah, no, no, ¡voy yo! Si nosotros ya habíamos acabado..._ \- Se giró y dio un abrazo rápido pero evidentemente sincero a Jaehyun a modo de despedida - _nos vemos mañana, niño. ¡Suerte!_ \- Y ambos sabían que no estaba refiriéndose al debate con lo último.

 _\- Jung. Qué agradable sorpresa verte por aquí_. - Y lo peor de todo era que se podía notar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Pero el por qué debería sorprenderle ver a uno de los mejores oradores de la SMU en un torneo de debate en el que participaban los equipos de la SMU era algo que a Jaehyun se le escapaba.

 _\- Creo que eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no?_ \- Y si Johnny notó el gallo que se le había escapado al otro tuvo la decencia de fingir que no había ocurrido. - _Pensaba que te graduaste el trimestre pasado..._

 _\- ¡Ah! Sí, me gradué, –_ soltó una risilla de vergüenza mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo un par de veces – _con el mejor expediente de mi curso, así que me ofrecieron un puesto de investigador en el departamento de sociología._

_\- ¡Vaya, felicidades! Sociología... te pega, eh, todo el rollo de parecer super profundo._

_\- ¿Me lo dice el que estudia filosofía? Pensaba que tú te habías ido de intercambio a Corea este año, ¿qué haces aquí?_ \- Y Johnny por qué sabía lo de Corea, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

 _\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me pire?_ – Jaehyun fingió hacer un puchero y acto seguido le guiñó el ojo – _Vaya, debo ser más amenazante de lo que pensaba._ – El otro simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y repiqueteó los dedos sobre la barra, con una media sonrisa – _No me voy hasta el trimestre que viene, aún tengo guerra que dar aquí. ¿Cómo te has enterado?_

 _\- Preguntando por ti, claro._ – El teléfono de Jaehyun empezó a sonar, pasó superficialmente por su mente que ya deberían ser casi las siete y no había ni salido del edificio – _Tenía curiosidad por ver si tendría el honor de enfrentarme a mi más acérrimo contrincante este año... huy, ¿te reclaman?_

 _\- La verdad es que sí, tengo que volver con los otros. Eeeh, nos vemos mañana, Seo. Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar -_ Johnny asintió y dejó pasar la pulla, viéndole coger el teléfono y alejarse con paso apresurado – .

Por desgracia para Jaehyun, no lo suficientemente apresurado como para evitar que el mayor (y cualquiera que se encontrase en un radio de metro y medio) pudiera escuchar el alarido de “ _¡¡¡CARAPAN!!! ¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?”_ que profirió Doyoung a través del altavoz. Con la cara y las orejas de un saludable tono bermellón, se dirigió al parking como si de ello dependiera su vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

Jaehyun estaba tirado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el reposabrazos del sofá de casa de Taeil, mirando por quincuagésima vez la pizarra blanca en la que habían enumerado todas las líneas argumentales a favor y en contra a las que tendrían que enfrentarse, los argumentos más recurrentes y cómo desmontar cada uno de ellos. Aunque de los otros tres equipos que tendrían que confrontar al día siguiente no habían podido asistir a muchas de sus puestas en acción, charlar con otros participantes por la tarde había proporcionado datos, detalles y argumentos esgrimidos muy útiles para el ejercicio que estaban realizando en este momento.

_\- La verdad, me parece mil veces más adecualdo el sistema de intro a favor, intro en contra, refu en contra, refu a favor, si se supone que los refu uno tenemos que refutar más que construir. Si tenemos que refutar antes que el en contra, qué coño vamos a refutar. ¿El ritmo de dicción del introductor? Macho. Y cómo nos hacen preguntas si no podemos construir bien el discurso._

_\- Jung Jaehyun, estoy a esto_ – Yuta acercó el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha, con una separación imperceptible – _de obligarte a ser refu dos en el próximo debate, para que te quejes con razón. Que llevas un mes así, nano, ya está bien, nos hemos enterado. Sí, es una mierda que el refu uno a favor salga antes que el en contra cuando tienes un minuto menos que de normal, pero que ya no se puede hacer nada. Hostia._ \- Aunque lo decía en tono cansado no estaba siendo mordaz, y Jaehyun tuvo que darle la razón a regañadientes y aceptar el apretón de hombros alentador de Doyoung.

 _\- Bueno, pero tenemos esa ventaja cuando nos toca ir en contra a nosotros también, que os centráis demasiado siempre en lo que nos puede salir mal, petardos._ – comentó Taeil desde la cocina, enfrascado en su propia pugna contra el aceite hirviendo, armado de valor y una tapa de sartén.

 

La cena implicó unos cinco minutos de silencio absoluto y caras de haber ascendido a un plano superior de la realidad, para acto seguido volver a lanzar pullas amistosas y recordar los momentos estelares del día.

 _\- ¿Visteis la cara de Soyou cuando Bambam empezó a atacar la ropa y los argumentos de Jaebeom a la vez?_ \- Doyoung parecía perder el aire, le costaba hablar sin ser sacudido por espasmos de risa.

 _\- ¡No he visto a un juez fruncir tanto el ceño durante una conclu en mi vida!_ \- contribuyó Yuta, secándose las lágrimas con la servilleta- _¡Y eso que estuve presente cuando el fiasco del vaso de agua del 2013!_

 _\- Por favor, piedad..._ – el anfitrión se desplomó dramáticamente sobre la mesa, desencadenando tres carcajadas más – _aún intento olvidar aquello... nunca he podido ver un vaso de plástico igual..._

 _\- Que me muero... ayuda..._ – Jaehyun se había ido deslizando silla abajo con los estertores y después de la escena de Taeil se dejó caer sobre el suelo encarpetado – _necesitaréis otro refu uno mañana.... no contéis conmigo..._

 _\- Preciosa caída de culo, pero nada comparada con la de Taeil y Yuta al ver a Sicheng entrar de traje y con el pelo engominado patrás..._ \- Al instante ambos respondieron con un indignadísimo “oye”, pero dado el panorama general poco respeto consiguieron imponerle a los otros comensales. Taeil levantó la cabeza.

 _\- A ver si Seo se engomina el pelo también y así Jaehyun deja de mirarlo embobado cada vez que mueve la cabeza, que un día se le va a caer la baba en la sala..._ \- aquél emitió un gruñido de protesta y se tapó la cara con los brazos, sin moverse del suelo.

 _\- Venga ya, si eres lo más obvio del universo. Te lo quieres tirar, no pasa nada por admitirlo. -_ Doyoung le dio pataditas en el culo con cada palabra de la segunda frase, aprovechando que estaba en una posición accesible _. – Que ya van dos años..._

_\- Qué obsesión, sois más pesados que una vaca'n brazos. ¡Sólo porque vosotros vayáis babeando por medio equipo del FSU no significa que tengáis que arrastrarme en vuestra decadencia!_

_\- Que no, dice..._ \- Yuta le agarró del tobillo y le arrastró hacia sí mismo unos centímetros, arrugando la alfombra y casi cayéndose de su propia silla en el proceso – _mientras más tiempo lo niegues más tiempo estás perdiendo que podrías invertir comiéndole la boca, es que eres tonto_.

_\- Madre mía qué asco, el niñato de bien que siempre mantiene la compostura... ¡Lo único que yo sacaría de comerle la boca a ese niñato sería que la cerraría un rato! ¡No hace falta enumerar los argumentos del contrario con los dedos de la mano todas las veces!_

_\- ¡O sea que te lo planteas! -_ Le señaló acusadoramente Taeil, que se había levantado para evitar que las arrugas de la alfombra hicieran tropezar a alguien.

 _\- ¡Me planteo cambiar de compañeros de equipo de debate! ¡Eso es lo que me planteo!_ \- Respondió Jaehyun entre risitas, intentando sin éxito zafarse del agarre de Yuta sobre su tobillo. Éste se dedicaba a terminar su taza de té con la mano libre, imperturbable.

 

********

Después de engullir la comida en diez minutos como si no hubieran dispuesto de dos horas para ello en lugar de dejarlo todo para el último segundo, de una carrera hasta la facultad en el coche de Taeil a una velocidad que sólo rozaba ligeramente el umbral de la ilegalidad (o eso aseguró él), y de casi olvidarse la carpeta de las evidencias en el coche, el equipo se enfrentó a sus contrincantes con su renovada estrategia, y al final de la jornada parecían bastante satisfechos con su desempeño. Estaban convencidos de haber ganado a los chicos de la JYU, pero contra el equipo de Taeyong y el de Johnny el azar les asignó la posición a favor, de modo que había sido un encuentro reñido; no podían aventurar el resultado y debían esperar al anuncio de las puntuaciones de los jueces. Pero, evidentemente, eso no iba a detener los comentarios y las elucubraciones en la hora que quedaba hasta entonces.

 _\- Sinceramente,_ – empezó a decir Yongguk, acercando una botella de agua a Yuta – _no esperaba para nada la pregunta que te lanzó Jaemin, fue muy inteligente incorporándola en la conclusión así._

 _\- Voy a adoptar a ese niño_ – asintió Jaehyun enérgicamente – _con Taeyong en académico es ya un peligro, pero si conseguimos que trabaje con Dodo en parlamentario tendremos la mejor Cámara Baja de la historia._

 _\- Hablando de los Reyes de Roma..._ – Taeyong entró en ese momento en el bar, cogido del brazo de Ten y seguido por el resto del equipo de la FSU.

Tras intercambiar los saludos y felicitaciones pertinentes el grupito se dispersó por la sala, y mientras que Yuta y Taeil parecieron gravitar hacia Sicheng, Johnny había aparecido al lado de Jaehyun sin que éste se diera cuenta... otra vez. Quizá el problema era suyo. O quizá Johnny era un ninja encubierto. Sí, debía ser eso. ¿Por qué le estaba mirando tanto? Le estaba poniendo nervioso. Se recolocó los botones de la manga de la camisa otra vez.

 _\- Buen trabajo antes con esa pregunta, Jung._ \- Oh. Así que estaba picado por aquello. Bueno, no era su culpa si le había descolocado que le hiciera una pregunta a los 30 segundos de empezar a hablar (en realidad sí que era un poco su culpa).

_\- Bien hecho tú al responderla, casi te aplaudo ahí mismo._

_\- ¿Preocupado por los resultados?_ \- Preguntó el más alto, apoyándose contra la pared y lanzándole una mirada de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisita burlona.

 _\- ¿No deberíais ser vosotros los que lo estuvieran? Tenemos al mejor introductor, el mejor conclusor y el mejor contrarrefutador de todo el torneo –_ le chinchó el otro, colocándose también contra la pared, pero sobre su hombro, mirándole y dándole la espalda al marco de la puerta.

_\- ¿El mejor refu uno no? Esa falsa modestia, Jung... y voy a hacer como que no he escuchado eso sobre que no soy el mejor contrarrefu aquí._

_\- Por favor, Yuta te da veinte vueltas. Y yo también te las doy cuando haga falta._

_\- Espero que no te refieras a en el debate –_ y de repente Johnny estaba inclinado sobre él y mirándole muy fijamente, pareciendo intentar reprimir otra sonrisa y parecer serio _–, porque no es que se te vea muy cómodo realizando un papel más parecido al mío, precisamente._

 _\- Pues, pues bien que me han puntuado mejor que al vuestro en los debates de ayer... –_ mantuvo el contacto visual pero bajo el bravado rezó a todos los dioses que quisieran escucharle para que el otro no atase cabos entre su proximidad y el temblor de su voz.

 _\- Venga ya, los jueces lo que están es enchochados contigo –_ volvió a incorporarse y le señaló uno de los mofletes – _todo lo que tienes que hacer es sonreír y se quedan embobados con tus hoyuelos. Da igual lo que digas, va a parecerles maravilloso porque sale de la boquita con hoyuelos –_ bufó, recolocándose el pelo. Taeil tenía razón, ojalá se lo hubiera engominado, no podía apartar la vista del movimiento ni siquiera cuando estaba respondiéndole indignado:

_\- ¿Qué jodido problema tienes con mis hoyuelos? A ver si te crees que llenas el estrado con tu labia y no porque mides dos metros y medio. Claro que atraes la atención de todo el mundo, si ocupas el campo de visión vertical completamente._

_\- Al menos yo no tengo que ir poniéndole ojitos al equipo contrario para intentar distraerles._ \- Esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso, ¿a qué se refería? Jaehyun no le “ponía ojitos” a nadie, y jugaba perfectamente limpio. No tenía ningún tipo de gracia de otro modo.

 _\- Mira, Johnny, no sé de qué me estás hablando, de verdad te lo digo_ – se apartó de la pared y de él y se alejó un poco en dirección a la puerta – _pero no es mi problema si te resulto una distracción tan grande. Apáñatelas, que ya eres grandecito para piques de parvulario_ – y con esas salió al pasillo, en busca de aire fresco o alguien que le distrajese de esta conversación.

Se dirigió con paso firme y la sangre latiéndole en los oídos hacia el baño, entró tras ver que no había nadie y se dirigió a los lavabos para echarse algo de agua en la cara y refrescarse, dejando que la puerta se cerrase de un portazo. Sólo que el portazo no llegó, porque _alguien_ había entrado justo después que él y lo había impedido. _Genial. Ahora he quedado de niño chico enrabietado._ Se pasó las manos mojadas por el pelo para peinárselo, en un intento desesperado por conservar algo de dignidad, y fingió tener mucha prisa por volver a salir del aseo, pero Johnny le cortaba el paso hacia la puerta.

 _\- Jaehyun,_ – le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, con cuidado, como dándole tiempo para apartarse si quería – _lo siento. No iba en serio, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Eres un buen rival, supones un reto porque lo pones difícil, porque eres bueno. Lo demás es pique inocente. De verdad._

 _\- Hmn_ – colocó su propia mano sobre uno de los brazos del otro, en un gesto que esperaba que fuera tranquilizador – _sería estúpido por mi parte no reconocerte como uno de los adversarios más amenazadores que tengo. Si al final acabamos siempre enfrentados por mejor orador... -_ no tenía muy claro por qué no podía dejar de mirar su boca de reojo – _de hecho pensaba que este torneo no estarías y se me haría un poco más sencillo_ – sonrió, y vio a Johnny fruncir el ceño.

 _\- Míralos. Ahí están. Mi peor enemigo_ – su mano derecha abandonó el hombro de Jaehyun para acabar poniendo el dedo sobre el hoyuelo que se había formado en su mejilla. Con exagerada aflicción, suspiró e hizo un puchero – _cómo voy a enfrentarme a esto... es demasiado potente... -_ El más joven ahogó una risita.

 _\- Bueno, siempre puedes ponerte de puntillas. Ser aún más alto. Demostrar tu dominancia aparentando ser más grande, como los animales en los documentales, ¿sabes? -_ llegados a este punto ya ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo, ni por qué su cerebro parecía estar completamente desconectado de sus cuerdas vocales.

 _\- Ahí está el otro arma mortal_ – Jaehyun le miró, confuso, y se dio cuenta de que para ello había tenido que subir la mirada desde sus labios. Mierda. Estaba siendo lo más obvio del mundo – _los ojitos_ – el otro abrió la boca para protestar, pero al notar la mirada del otro se relamió inconscientemente. - _Prefiero los hoyuelos, la verdad_ – susurró Johnny antes de inclinarse sobre la mejilla y darle un besito suave y corto sobre el hueco que se formaba tan a menudo allí.

 _Sí, hombre,_ fue lo único que cruzó su mente cuando aquél empezó a apartarse después del beso. No habían liado todo esto para un beso en la mejilla. Aprovechó el agarre que tenía aún en el brazo del otro y le sujetó en el sitio, acercándose a él para besarle en condiciones por fin. Que al principio no fue tanto como lo que él llamaría “un beso en condiciones”, simplemente presionó los labios sobre los suyos y se apartó a los pocos segundos para ver su reacción. Pero entonces Johnny le cogió por la cintura abrazándole contra sí, y le dio otro beso, uno de los de verdad, con los labios de ambos buscándose y encontrándose, a un ritmo lento, pausado, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

******

La verdad era que no, no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Y aunque enrollarse en un baño de la facultad era tan buen plan como cualquier otro para un domingo por la tarde, al final llegaron tarde al anuncio de los ganadores y entrega de los premios, y a ver cómo el ganador era, como era de esperar, el equipo de Taeyong. El premio a mejor orador fue para Johnny, a pesar de que había estado muy reñido con la nueva promesa. Kun, Ten y Doyoung no dejaron de mirarles con una sonrisa sabihonda y movimientos de cejas nada sutiles, pero ellos se desentendieron del tema y permanecieron el resto del acto de clausura sentados juntos en la última fila, cogidos de la mano.

 


End file.
